


Spellbound in the Night

by Adry1412



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, AU, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, M/M, Slow-ish burn, Wicca shop owner!carol, kitty familiar!Merle, sandwich shop owners!Shane and Rick, witch!Daryl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6237046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adry1412/pseuds/Adry1412
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl is a witch. Rick is a sandwich shop owner who watches him during his weekly trips to Carol's witch and Wiccan shop. Can Rick convince Daryl to go out on a date with him? And can he accept the fact that Daryl is an actual witch with a familiar who hates his guts? Lets watch! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BriannaNicole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriannaNicole/gifts).



> A fic to go with my continuous doodles of Witch!Daryl.  
> It's my first multi-chapter fic please be nice!! :)

Daryl

'Lavender. Myrrh. Sage. Fresh linen incenses, yes please! Alrighty I guess I'm good to go. Goodness these smell good. Maybe a few more?'  
Daryl grabs another handful of incenses from the bookshelf being used as store shelves lining the far wall. He knows Carol is behind the counter with her little sudoku book, and her teeth crushing the end of her pen in concentration, waiting for him to finish so that she may close up the store. It's late, about 15 minutes to 10, closing time. She wouldn't be mad though.  
Carol is too sweet to be mad at Daryl's tardiness when it comes to shopping. And plus, it's only twice a week. Wednesdays and Fridays. They always make idle chit chat and when he can he brings her these delicious teas that he claims will 'give her strength for any pulled muscles' or 'fix her heartache' or 'heal her upset stomach'. How he knows when she'd need these, she has no fucking idea. But she doesn't question it cause hey! They always work!  
"Hey Carol." Daryl's voice pierces her little, math filled, world. "How's your shoulder?"  
"It's better, thank you." She smiles bright, "That tea, Daryl, I don't know how you do it but it worked like a charm. They always do!"  
He giggles and scarlet reaches his cheeks. "Ooh well you know how herbs can, like, help heal and stuff. And some of the other are probably just placebo stuff you know? Like..in the mind."  
"It's either that or your some kind of witch, Daryl." They both laugh. Carol at the absurdity of her saying that while she is the proud owner of Peletier Witch and Wiccan Shoppe, and Daryl at, well, the truth.  
"That must be it. Lord knows I come in here twice a week for a damn reason!" They continue to laugh.

Rick

There he is again. So close yet so unbelievably far. Carol's shop is right across the stress. Only 100 ft, if that. Barely 30 foot steps, if that.  
Every week, twice a week. Rick will stand at his window on his and Shane's sandwich shop and just watch. Shane rolls his eyes and the new busboy, Glenn, will sigh and smile a little. But Rick doesn't care. Carol's told him all she can about Daryl and Rick feels like he's got someone on the inside, on the front lines. He snorts at that and continues to watch.  
"Why don't you just go over there and ask him if he wants a damn sandwich? Hell! I'll give him a damn discount!" Shane laugh his usual loud laugh and smacks Rick on the back.  
"Not yet, Shane. Soon though, I promise."  
"Why the fuck not now, Rick? You've been smitten with this boy for almost a damn year! When are you going to nut up, huh?" Rick knows Shane is getting annoyed. But he isn't like Shane, he can't just run up to somebody and ask them if he can fuck them. He's got more class than that. And even if he didn't, Daryl deserved better than some slapdash admittance of Rick's never-dying love. He deserved someone who's cool, calm, and collected and will ask him out and kiss his hand before disappearing mysteriously.  
As if Rick could pull off any of that. And plus, who knows if Daryl would even want someone like that? Or what if he just doesn't like Rick? Or what if he doesn't likes sandwiches?  
Rick shudders a bit and continues watching, hoping for the best. He can see through the opposite window just enough to see Daryl when he's at the counter, placing his items from the small hand basket, handing Carol his cash, laughing with her and then leaving, a small paper bag in his hands held snuggly to his stomach. Almost as if he's protecting the small package.  
A wind picks up and Rick sees his shaw fly up as he bows his head to keep the wind out of his eyes. Grey with yellow trim around the shaw, tied at his neck in the front where the fabric continues to hang just enough to cover his shoulders, from collar to mid chest. Beautiful. Everything about the boy is beautiful.

And one day Rick hopes to finally be able to pluck up the courage to walk out that door, walk smoothly across the street, and ask Daryl out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 guys!! Some character development omg!! :D

Rick

"Full Italian on whole wheat, hold the mayo, extra oil and vinegar, just like you like it." Rick calls out as he brings Carol her sandwich.  
"Guess I should change it up once in a while, huh?"  
"Hey, a fave is a fave for a reason! But tell me more. What did he buy?" Rick leans forward over the counter, arms straight, waiting for Carol to chew and swallow before replying.  
"Mm this sandwich is fucking good."  
"Carol.."  
"I'm getting to it! Just lemme eat, geez, I'm starving Ricky." She takes another bite while smiling and Rick drops his head to the freshly polished counter. "Ok ok. He bought some sage, white of course, myrrh, lavender, and a shit ton of fresh linen burning incenses. You know, the usual stuff."  
"What are those things used for?"  
"Rick you're acting like he's a real witch." She gives him an incredulous look before sighing, "He's just some kid into Wicca and trying to be cool. But they were used for purifying places and bringing peace, back before the trials. But now the stuff is just used for making a stinky house smell nice."   
Rick sighs. He knows Daryl isn't a real witch, that's just silly. But why buy so much witchy stuff if it's just to pretend? As much as Rick likes to think he's mysterious and cool, here's this man who actually IS mysterious and cool! Rick knows almost nothing about Daryl and yet here he was, holding Rick's heart captive.

Daryl

"Merle, I'm home!" He drops the bag on his small coffee table amidst the many, many potted plants and walks towards the hole in the wall they call a kitchen. Stopping along the way to pick up, with a small wave of his hand, a small, grey dead mouse that Merle must have brought in. "Merle, you scumbag, get out here!"  
A light grey cloud slips from under the couch and shifts up and out to become a man, tall and wide with short grey hair barely hiding his large cat ears. "I'm here, I'm here. Geez, can't a man take a goddamn nap without being bothered?" He flops down on the couch unceremoniously and yawns.  
"It ain't a nap if it lasts all day AND all night." Daryl comes out of the kitchen, having places the mouse corpse in a pot, filled halfway with dirt. Might as well leave him there until Merle decides to finish eating the poor guy. With Merle's dinner in one hand and his in the other, he kicks Merle's feet off and sits down gingerly, perfect posture as always.  
"Aww geez, Daryl seriously? I don't want this shit! And I KNOW we have pork chops in the fridge."  
"Merle, please, I've had this chili roasting in the slow cooker all day! It's good for you." Yes, it may have been vegan chili but it was full of nutrients that both Daryl and Merle could use.  
"Goddammit, Daryl. Can you at least make me pork chops? I'm starving!"  
"You know I don't like touching meat."  
"You know I don't care. I'll wither away if I don't get meat! Look! It's happening now!" Merle's form started to turn more grey, almost like a mist and he sank down to the floor whining like a cat over and over until his outside resembled his voice.  
Daryl giggles and start up to make Merle the damn pork chops. He can't say no to his familiar.  
So he puts on his gloves and starts pan frying the meat. Merle whining and purring and clawing at Daryl's legs. "Stop it's coming, it's coming. Ugh. I make perfectly good chili and you just want these damn chops." He flops the now barely charred chop in a bowl for Merle and drops it on the floor.  
"Meoooowwww."  
"You wanna eat meat then you eat it like a cat on the floor." Merle spits and hisses while Daryl opens the window to air the house out. "Stinks like death.."  
He frowns though, remember the time he had to try to ween Merle off meat. His familiar had gotten so ill Daryl was tempted to bring him to a vet. But they couldn't do that, on behalf of Merle's tendency to shift, so he held his cat for days on end feeding him water and small pieces of meat by hand. That was one of the only times Daryl's touch meat directly and he hopes to never repeat the action. Unless, of course, Merle needs it for some reason or another.  
Those were the worst days of Daryl's life.. Merle being sick meant there was no way of the dark energies stuck inside of Daryl to leave. He was trapped, filled to the brim with those horrible feelings, constantly on the brink of a panic attack and everything in front of his eyes swirling black and dirty looking.  
Merle's eyes has been a light blue, stuck between their normal fluorescent blue and the darkest black when his body took on Daryl's troubled energies.  
He never wants to see his familiars eyes like that ever again...

Rick

Walking home he lets his mind wander. He goes from thought to though about Carol's shop, Daryl's purchases, Shane's list of stuff for the store, the funny way Daryl's shaw catches the breeze. Those sweet and beautiful blue eyes that he's locked with only 6 times in the last year. He smiled once. And Daryl smiled back.  
A buzzing in his pocket draws his attention. A text from Shane. Of course. 'Don't forget to pick up tomatoes on Wednesday. And go across the street and get Daryl's number.' Rick smiles and shakes his head, leave it to Shane to make it seem so goddamn simple.  
There's no street lights but it doesn't bother Rick. It's only 3 blocks and he hardly notices. He wonders where Daryl lives. 'Stop, Rick, you're getting a bit crazy...' He smiles though, thinking of possibly one day being invited over to Daryl's place. Maybe inviting him to his. He arrives home just when his pants are about to get too tight to be comfortable.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! Chapter 3! Tension???

Rick

The next few days are a blur and then suddenly, everything stops. There he is, standing in the aisle of a farmers market, tomatoes in hand, starring at Daryl. That's right, Daryl. During the day. In broad daylight. With a yellow hat that Rick's never seen, decorated with a stencil design of a grey rose. It's blocking the sun from the man's pale face and what it doesn't catch, his shawl does. He's holding a woven basket, filled with every kind of vegetable Rick could name and some herb looking sticks poking out on one side. He's breathe-taking, the way his eyes shine when he speaks. Wait- he's speaking. To me?  
"I'm sorry, what?" Rick stutters.  
Daryl giggles, and God be damned if it isn't the best noise Rick's ever heard in his life. "No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you but.. Don't I know you? I think I've seen you around."  
"Ooh umm yeah! Maybe? I work at the sandwich shop. You know.. Grime's and Walsh's?" Rick is in shock, he can't believe Daryl is talking to him!!  
"Ooh yeah! I guess I've seen you through the window. Can't say I've ever been inside though."  
"Ooh you should! I mean, you should come in sometime. I'll make you a sandwich, no charge." He's sweating, he knows he's sweating and Daryl sees it too and is going to be grossed out. Ooh god.  
"Sure! Do you have vegan options?"  
"....vegan options?"  
Daryl giggles again and it's beautiful. "Yeah, you know, like no animal products?"  
"....we have tomatoes." Stupid! "I mean, I guess we do. I'll make you a veggie sandwich if you'd like." That's a little better. Nice save, Rick!  
"Then I'll see you there." Just like that, Daryl's gone. With a smile and a small wave he's walking away towards the register and Rick is left feeling so fucking stupid yet brimming with joy.  
Wait till Shane hears about this.

\---

He walks with a bounce in his step back to the shop, bags of vegetables in each hand. Shane's there wiping the counter as he walks in. "Hey, brother! You get tomatoes?"  
"Sure did. And you'll never guess who I ran in to." His face feels like it's going to split in two but he can't bring himself to mind.  
"Lemme guess," and in a sing song voice Shane sighs, "Daryl?"  
Rick's smile slips but he catches it again. "Actually, yes."  
And that's the face Rick wanted. Shane looks amazed and shocked, his big mouth hanging open until he huffs and rubs the back of his head. "Well, I'll be damned. Glenn! Guess who finally grew a pair of balls! And they're fucking big!" Shane smacks Rick on the back, laughing fully as Glenn comes out from the back. "Go on, Ricky, tell us what exactly you said to him."  
Rick takes a deep breathe and then it hits him like a train. He hadn't really said anything. Daryl did most of the talking and Rick just starred at him. But he'll be damned if he lets Glenn and Shane think he's some kind of wimp. "Well I did what I said I would! I saw him at the farmers market, walked right up, and asked him out!" He puffed up his chest and Shane have a low whistle.  
"Damn brother that's great! When's the date?"  
His chest deflated. "Ooh, well, umm,... He said he'll meet me here."  
"When?"  
"...."  
"You didn't ask him out, did you?"  
"...no I froze up. But he did say he'll stop by sometime."  
Shane shakes his head and Glenn has that pitiful smile on, the one he always seemed to have whenever the topic of conversation shifted towards Rick's pursuit of Daryl.  
"Well, Rick, if I may. What's so hard about just walking up to Daryl and asking him out? He seems pretty down to earth, I don't think he'd outright reject you." Glenn's voice is so small compared to Shane's that Rick barely notices.  
And he has a good goddamn point. Why can't he just walk up, tell him that he is the most beautiful man Rick has ever seen, ask him out and be done with it?? He sighs knowing that he's just too goddamn shy.

Daryl

Standing in the alley near the Wicca shop, he has a perfect view into the sandwich shop, also knowing fully well that he is hidden by the shadows that the New Moon is casting. No light out meaning the streets were only illuminated by the few street lights and a store fronts, all seemingly calm. It's comforting to Daryl but Merle has been a nuisance. He's whining over the dark and not wanting to be ready left alone. He's stuck tonight, as a cat, not possessing the power to shift when the moon is gone and Daryl's soul so calm.   
God he wishes he was calm now though. His heart felt shaky with memories of small towns, just like this one, that he had had to leave. 'Never get close to anyone.' He thinks but he sighs knowing how hard that is when this stranger seems to pull him closer and closer with those captivating eyes. Sure he had the first move, but Rick's been playing the game. Watching him when he thinks he can't see or sense it.  
He drops his cigarette, knowing Merle will give him hell later when he smells it on his clothes. He shouldn't be smoking but once in a while is fine. As he starts to walk towards the store be feels a pull in his chest.  
The bell rings above the door and a broad man with short, dark brown hair jolts up from the counter he seems to have been dozing on. "Can I help you?"  
Daryl smiles a shy little smile. "Umm..is Rick here?" He nervous as hell and he ain't sure why.  
The man smiles, bright and wide showing all his teeth like a wolf and Daryl doesn't necessarily trust him but whatever. "Well shit. You must be Daryl. Yeah, hold on a sec." He turns and screams towards the back of the store, "Rick! Come out here!"  
He hears quick steps and then the door flies open. "Yeah I'm here what-....ooh, uh, hey Daryl!" He's blushing and Daryl giggles a little.  
"Told you I'd stop by."

Rick

Rick can't believe it. Here he was! He came to the shop! His hats gone but his shawl is ever present, this time covering a lite sweater over his usual button down flannel. "Yeah, yeah you did! And you're here!" Shane nudges him when he's caught staring. "That's right.. Uhh can I get you anything? It's on the house."  
Rick hears Shane sigh as he walks to the back room, seeming to give them some privacy. "I'd love a veggie sandwich, if you don't mind."  
"Of course, of course." He goes to make it and watches as Daryl sits in one of the booths off to the side. Rick is amazed and tries his hardest to make the best fucking sandwich of his life.  
Soon he brings it and a cup of water over to the booth. "Wasn't sure f you wanted soda or anything."  
"No, but thank you. I actually don't drink soda. Too many chemicals, you know?"  
"Ooh I know." They laugh a little as Daryl takes a small bite, smiling at Rick. And God, that smile could kill him.  
"It's really good. I hardly eat out but this is nice." Rick can't help but admire the way his eyes sparkle or the way his lips twitch upwards when he talks. He's so gorgeous and Rick is trapped staring at him, no words on his tongue. "Hello?"  
Daryl's hand waving in front of his face brings him back to the present. "Shit, I'm sorry, I just-it's just you're so beautiful.."  
Daryl blushes hard and before Rick can take back what he had said Daryl was giggling and covering his face with his hands in embarrassment.  
"You really think I'm beautiful?"  
"...yeah, I mean, yeah!" Now Rick is blushing.  
They stare at each other, small smiles playing in both of their lips.

They talk lightly until soon, Shane comes out telling them that if they want to stay, just lock the doors "and don't fuck near the food, alright?"  
And before Rick can even reply Daryl has taken his hand and is leading him outside.  
"You're friend is quite the talker." Daryl giggles and turns to walk backwards, watching Rick.  
"He can be an asshat sometimes, I'll admit it. But it's all in good fun. I hope he didn't offend you."  
"Nah, not at all. He's great." He smiles bright before turning back and Rick gets a genius idea. He runs up and grabs Daryl by the waist, hoisting him up and laughs at Daryl's playful squeal.  
He puts him down, "I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist."  
"No, it's fine." They find themselves standing, faces so close, breathes mixing, Rick's hands on Daryl's hips and Daryl holding Rick's biceps. It's just a second, the tiniest split second before they blink and pull away, blush on both of their cheeks.  
Rick clears his throat. "Wou-would you like me to walk you home?"  
"No! I mean, I'm sorry, I just... I'll be fine. It's not far. Thank you though."  
"Ooh, umm ok.. Goodnight."  
"Goodnight, Rick. I'll see you tomorrow?"  
"Of course."  
They part ways. Rick towards his apartment and Daryl towards... An alley? Rick is confused when he turns to say goodnight again, only to see Daryl walk into an alley, closely followed by a pick up of dust and a slight swooshing noise.  
He runs towards it and sees...nothing? Just some dirt and garbage and...straw? Straw like the kind found on a broom. He smiles, lopsided as it may be. 'Good one, Carol. He really is a witch.' Laughing at his own joke, Rick walks home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are are liking it so far!! Thank u so much for the support and love!! Thank u! <3


	4. Chapter 4

Rick

Rick walks home, his mind over flowing with thoughts of Daryl. He smirks though when he realizes just how many times he's unlocked his door thinking of Daryl, wishing the young man was on the other side, bright smile and clear blue eyes, waiting for him to get home. What a sight that'd be.  
He goes through his evening routines and imagines how much more fun they would be with Daryl. How the dim, rather dirty living room would be so much brighter and cleaner if Daryl was there. How the frozen dinner tray would be swapped with a delicious home cooked meal and the beer would be a bottle of wine shared between them. How the hand slipping into his pajama pants wouldn't be his own and there would be soft, pink lips on his. He'd be able to hold onto slim hips and slip his hand under Daryl's yellow flannel and tease the milky skin. He'd hear Daryl sigh in that sweet, quiet voice, begging for more. Thin legs opening as an invitation with the black of his eyes devouring the crystal clear blues in the way that Rick would never be able to deny.  
Rick shudders and bites back a moan when he cums. Coming down, he looks around at the dingy living room and down at his soaked lap, feeling ashamed. Ashamed for having jerked off to the man he had spent such a nice evening with. Daryl deserved better than that. He looked around again at the empty take out cartons, pizza boxes, and sandwich wrappers. Laundry here and there. Now he felt ashamed of the state of his apartment. He could never bring Daryl here!  
\---  
"Jesus! You look like shit! Sleep much?"  
And doesn't Rick feel it too. He waves Shane off and continues behind the counter for his morning coffee, make that two. "I may look like shit but you should see my apartment. It's spotless."  
"Rick I've known you since we were fucking infants and I've never seen your apartment in any state less than disarray."  
He smirks and takes a sip. It's true, he's always been a bit messy. "Well it's clean now."  
Shaking his head, "Amazing. One date and he's fucking cleaning." Shane makes a whipping noise and gesture as Glenn walks in.  
"Did I miss something?"  
"Rick cleaned his apartment."  
"Bullshit."  
"Hey fuck you guys!" They all share a laugh when the bell above the door rings and Carol walks in. "Before anyone else tells you, I cleaned my apartment."  
Her face is passive as ever. "Bullshit."

Daryl

Daryl gets home after the dinner date with Rick as smiles as he gets his keys out. Was it a date? Technically he was the only one eating. But it was kinda flirty. And Rick was gonna kiss him! Or was he?  
"You're home late." Merle is sitting on the couch, ears stiff and pushed back.  
"I told you I was going out."  
"Then why do you smell like that?"  
"Like what?" Now he's nervous. He knows he should have been upfront with Merle but he wasn't sure what this thing with Rick was going to be. He knows now that it might lead to more.  
And if that's not terrifying.  
"You smell like another man, Daryl. I don't care what you do but make sure you can control yourself."  
"You know I will. I haven't lost control since..since." He shudders, remembering their home up in the mountains. Remembers the spring, flowers blooming all around their shaky little cabin. The bees that would always be there, buzzing sweetly and pollinating Daryl's garden.  
Merle had gotten sick and it was all Daryl's fault. He should have known better. After all he did, he couldn't do it alone. Then he had come, surrounded by the same yellow bees that Daryl had once given praise and small cups of sugar water too. His tongue dipped black with false promises and loopholes.  
And Daryl had made the mistake.  
Merle huffs, breaking Daryl from his thoughts. He knows Daryl's smart but it's his job to worry and care for his witch. He gets up, grabbing his witch's hand, and leads Daryl to the couch. "I got you, Daryl. Just relax." Forehead to forehead, Daryl takes a sigh of relief. Merle knows how to take care of him, how to hold his hands and take all the pent up energies and nasty, muddy auras from his mind.  
It's not sudden or painful but it's intense. His muscles ache and he slumps onto his familiar's chest. Merle laughs and Daryl looks up into pitch black eyes. "That's better." And Daryl has to agree.  
Sleep comes quick and comfortably as Merle pads around the kitchen.

Rick

Closing time cannot come quick enough. He's wired, waiting for Daryl to come by. Ok, maybe it was also the 12 coffees he's had today but never mind.  
Every bell ring makes him snap his neck and every stranger makes him groan. Checking his watch for the millionth time, he sighs. 9:56.  
"Relax, Rick! He'll show up. No one can deny a free goddamn sandwich." He's sighs, Shane's right. And as if on cue, here comes Daryl waltzing through the door. Rick can't stop the smile spreading across his face, even when Daryl snorts a little and leans over the counter. And fucking hell, Rick deserves an award for not leaning right back over, grabbing him by the his shawl, and kissing the day lights out of him.  
"Hey! Ooh, umm, hey Daryl, how's it going?" He tried to catch himself but it was all for not because the man covers his mouth sweetly and giggling.  
"Hey Rick. Veggie sandwich?"  
"Coming right up!" He can hardly keep still, bouncing in place as he makes Daryl and himself veggie sandwiches. Even though he isn't necessarily fond of meatless food, he'll be willing to eat it if it meant possibly kissing Daryl. He didn't want Daryl's reason for rejection to be roast beef.  
Daryl had situated himself in the booth by the window again, his smile shy as always, when Rick came over with the tray. They both reached for the same sandwich, bumping hands and giggling like idiots.  
"How was your day, Rick?" He looked up at Rick, after a few bites, patiently waiting for an answer.  
"Oh, you know, same old same old. Yours?"  
"It was alright. Guess we can skip the small talk part, huh?"  
Rick smiles. "Guess so. Which is good cause I'd love to know more about you." Feeling a lick of bravery he reaches over and holds Daryl's hand. Daryl blushes and they begin asking questions about family and pets and hobbies. Rick is fascinated with Daryl's Wicca and his homemade teas, damn near begging to be able to try some sometime. And Daryl is fascinated with the fact that Rick and Shane had become police officers right after high school but retired incredibly early, after Rick got shot, to own the sandwich shop.  
"So you're into Wicca and all that, you're not a real witch are you?" They both laugh before Daryl is shaking his head.  
"If I were a real witch, wouldn't I be dead?"  
"We'll maybe they missed one." Rick laughs, "Not that I'd tell anyone. I don't want to lose you." His hand is back on Daryl's and those glacier blue eyes are locked onto his own.  
It's a heavy moment, before Daryl is laughing again and shaking his head. "Well then let's keep this under wraps ok?" He winks and Rick feels his mind spin again.  
\---  
They finish their food and head outside as Daryl brings out a pack of cigarettes and offers one to Rick. He takes it with a thank you before lighting it and thanking God it isn't fucking menthol. They smoke together in silence, side by side against the brick wall next to the shop, the smoke rising before disappearing towards the moon.  
"Rick." The comfortable silence is cut, "Did you mean it that you didn't want to lose me?"  
He pauses, afraid to look over and face Daryl. "Yeah, I did." He swallows. "I know we don't know each other much, but I feel something with you. A connection, you know?"  
"I know. I feel it too." He sucks in a long drag before blowing it out. "And that makes me afraid."  
"Why?"  
"I can't tell you."  
"Why not?" Now he turns and sees conflict behind those eyes. "Are you with someone?" He knows his voice is harsh but he's confused and his mind is wondering to places it shouldn't be.  
"No! I'm single, Rick. Always have been. That's why I'm afraid. I didn't chose to be single it's just..." He sighs and shakes his head.  
Rick's confused but he can't bring himself to care when Daryl looks so heartbroken. Years of loneliness and rejection show in his eyes when they lock with Rick's own. He doesn't have to search them to know, the pain is right there and it's like nothing else Rick's ever seen. He wants it to end. So he gives into his body's reaction and caresses Daryl's cheek, slowly bringing it up towards his and he angles his head, allowing his lips to ghost over the younger man's.  
It's sweet but soon it's not enough. Daryl's hands find their way to Rick's shoulders and tangle themselves in his curls as Rick's hold his hips, thumbs teasing the jutting bones. They move together, Daryl opening his mouth as an invitation that Rick graciously accepts. Their tongues slide together and Daryl lets out the sweetest, most angelic moan Rick's ever heard.  
But then it's gone. Daryl pulls back, wide eyed and he's looking around wildly, holding onto Rick's shoulders in a rough grip. "What's wrong?"  
And then those eyes are on him again. Fear overflowing. "I heard a bee."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry!! I wanna be suspenseful! Lol seriously though I'm sorry!  
> Comments are always welcomed! Thank you guys for the overwhelming support!! I love you all!! MUAH!!


	5. Chapter 5

Rick

"I'm sorry, Rick, I have to go."  
And he was gone.  
Dust and loose newspapers fly up from the alley way from the strong gust and Rick is left speechless.  
A million questions run through his mind. A bee? Is Daryl allergic? By why did he leave? How did he leave? His head spins and turns, mood darkening with the sudden departure of the mysterious man.

Daryl

White knuckles grip the broom, shawl pulled tight around his shoulders, blocking out the chilly night air. He's shaking, mind going through a million different options and possibilities. He can't leave, not again. Their cabin may be small but it's their new home, Merle loves the birch trees and the shade their yellow leaves cast. He wipes at the tears forming and tells himself to stop crying.  
Daryl damn near breaks down the door with how hard he slams it, screaming for Merle. He's freaking out and he knows it and he needs his familiar to calm him down. The cat jumps awake and shifts quickly, grabbing Daryl's arms and locking their eyes, searching when the man's words get caught in his throat.  
"You saw him, didn't you?"  
"No.. no. But I heard a bee, Merle, and it was close." He's trying hard to calm his breathing, deep raspy breaths filling his lungs.  
Merle turns and paces, running his hands through his hair, over his feline ears. "This is cause of that guy! I told you not to talk to him, I fucking told you!" He stabs an angry finger into Daryl's chest, "Now that sumbitch is looking for us, for you! He's gonna kill you!"  
Daryl can't breathe, he's panicking and he knows it, but he can't stop, can't catch his breath. He stutters, "I-I know... But-but I'm freaking out.."  
"Fucking great Daryl! Let's add more emotions to this shit storm. That's what we need! Let's have him find us sooner!"  
The tears come, hard and fast and he's shaking. Merle sighs and pulls the witch into a gentle hug. "I'm sorry I snapped, Daryl. But we need to think ok? Where are we going to go?"  
Daryl calms until his sobs are just hiccups, the gentle rumbling purr in Merle's chest soothing him. "I don't want to leave.. I like this house and this town. I like Rick.. I like him a lot, Merle. I feel a connection with him, a real one."  
Merle sighs, deep and heavy. "Then I guess we have to fight, Daryl. But you know you're going to have to tell him. He can't be in the dark about this.. If that... beast gets you.." He pauses, taking a deep breath and putting their foreheads together. "He's going to need to know."  
Daryl nods and let's Merle take care of him. He knows it's going to build again but it helps to just push his bad energies out and let his conductive familiar dispose of them.  
\---  
They leave, Merle taking Rick's scent from Daryl's clothes and leading them through the inky night sky towards the ex cop's apartment.  
With his familiar by his side, Daryl relaxes and watches the comet like cat flying next to him. His body long and mist like, streaking through the air while his little nose worked a mile a minute tracking Rick's scent. His ears are perked up and straight, listening to everything below them.  
Daryl's mind is drowsy, eyes like sandpaper and they snap open when the cat meows loudly and dips down, the broom following. The apartment is just around the block from the sandwich shop and Merle meows, leading them through the door and up the stairs on four fluffy legs.

Rick

He wakes with a start, not quite knowing what woke him as he drags his eyes around his (now clean) apartment. There's another knock and he's up, wiping the drool from his chin and trying to fix his hair.  
And thank god he did. Daryl stood in the doorway, all soft, wind blown hair, holding a broom, and....wait, a broom? And a cat?  
"Rick, can I come in?"  
He's at a lost for words but Daryl's wide, blood shot eyes bring him into reality. He clears his throat, "Of-of course! Come in!" He moves aside and watches as the cat follows Daryl in perfect step. "Is, uhh, is that your cat?"  
Daryl turns, brows knit in confusion before relaxing. "Ooh, yeah yeah. This is Merle." He pauses, worrying his bottom lip. "Actually, no. He's not my cat. Rick I have something I need to tell you but you need to listen to me and promise not to tell anyone else, okay?"  
His eyes are hard and how could Rick possibly refuse a plead like that. "Ok, I'm listening. But, hey, would you like coffee?"  
"I'd love some." A third voice comes out of nowhere and Rick turns to see a man, broad shouldered and mean faces, standing by the door. Rick swears his heart stops, and then it stops again when he notices the rather large cat ears on his head.  
He's about to yell, a billion and one questions bubbling up, but the words getting caught in his throat when he feels a slender hand on his shoulder. "This is what I need to talk to you about." He swallows the lump in his throat and nods at his blue eyed guest.  
\---  
"So... you're a witch?"  
"Yes."  
And this is you familiar?"  
"Yeah. What'd you expect? A frog?"  
"Merle stop."  
Rick rubs his eyes, staring at the pair in front of him. "So those teas? That's real magic?"  
Daryl sighs and blows tiredly at his steaming cup. "Yeah. I can do more, can control the elements around me, but I try not too."  
"Why are you telling me this?" Rick tries to control the nagging feeling in his gut that tells him this is bad, real bad. He hopes Daryl doesn't pick up on his anxiety as he takes a sip of his own milky coffee.  
"Because I'm in trouble Rick. You remember how I heard a bee?"  
Rick nods and locks eyes with the man his heart has yearned for damn near a year now.  
Daryl takes a sip of the coffee and Merle puts a large gentle hand on the witch's shoulder. "When I first conjured Merle, it didn't go well. He was sick and I tried everything I could... but I wasn't strong enough. I had just started on spells and I didn't know half the things I do now." He pauses and let's out a shaky breath through his teeth. "We used to have bees in the garden, a ton of them. And one day, this man came. He was strong. I felt his power a mile away, like rain on the horizon. He was surrounded by the bees, all of which were his familiars."  
He remembers it easily. How the man had so many familiars, hundred of thousands of them, all buzzing freely yet returning at a snap of his fingers. "He helped me. He gave me the medicine and teas to save Merle. And in return...he had wanted me."  
"He wanted Daryl to be his. As a goddamn servant, a pet." Rick looked to the -cat? Person?, -trying to read the stoic man. "That sick bastard wanted Daryl to be his slave."  
"We left soon after. I had told him to meet me in the clearing behind our home, I tricked him. Covered the area with insecticide and we ran as far as we could. He looks for me, Rick. Feeds off my aura and emotions. I try to control them, never too high never too low."  
Daryl reaches across the table and grabs Rick's hand where it lay next to his coffee mug. "But I made you too happy, didn't I?" Daryl's soft, sad smile is all the answer Rick needs. Merle huffs and Rick sees his ears twitching.   
Rick thinks for a minute, remembers the first day he saw Daryl. The way his bright eyes had caught Rick's as he swept the sidewalk. He thinks of every time he had stolen glances at the man, every smile they've exchanged, how many dreams he's had, and how his heart has pulled him towards the dark haired witch. He smiles, turning his hand over to stroke Daryl's pale fingers. It's a lot of information to take in, a lot of questions circling Rick's mind, making him almost dizzy. But one look into Daryl's bright blue eyes told him all he needs to know. He smiles. "So what do we do?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I know! I'm sorry! But I hope you liked it!!  
> Shit's about to hit the fan haha!!


End file.
